


FIC: Voices of the Dead: Much

by jagnikjen



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 20:17:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Much is visited by Marian in his dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: Voices of the Dead: Much

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Voices of the Dead writing prompt at [](http://treatmuchright.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://treatmuchright.livejournal.com/)**treatmuchright** .

**Voices of the Dead: Much**

Much inhaled the exotic scent of whatever it was Djaq was burning. He felt a little lightheaded and his lids felt droopy. Propping himself up on his elbows, Much surveyed the room with sleepy eyes.

Will and Djaq were cocooned together in one corner; John was stretched out on his back along one wall, hands folded across his chest, not snoring just yet; Allan lay on his side in the middle of the muddle, blankets pulled up close; Robin lay to Much’s right, on his stomach, one arm tucked up under his head; soft snoring reached Much’s ears.

Much burrowed into his own nest of blankets and sighed, scooching a little closer to Robin, just in case... Much didn’t know what the next few weeks and months would bring, especially for Robin, but for tonight, hopefully they could all sleep soundly.

Much ignored the gentle shaking of his shoulder. Maybe if he ignored whoever it was, they would go away and leave him alone.

“Much, please, I need to talk to you,” said a very female, very familiar voice.

Much sat up and rubbed his eyes with his fists. “Marian! I thought you were dead.” His heart leapt. “Mast—”

“ _Shh_ , Much,” she hissed clamping a hand over his mouth.

He was surprised he could actually feel its weight.

“I am dead, Much; but I need to talk to you.” She looked over at Robin, a sad look taking over her face.

His heart sank once more as he followed her gaze and swallowed.

As if feeling their combined gazes, Robin shifted in his sleep. He rolled over, his face still ravaged by sorrow, but his breathing deep and regular.

It had only been a few days since Marian’s death. Much sniffed back his own grief for Robin.

“Much, listen to me,” Marian said, placing a hand on his wrist.

He looked at her.

“He will need you, now more than ever. You must help him know how much I truly loved him. How much I will always love him.”

“I will…” Much whispered, blinking back tears.

“He has a rough road ahead of him, Much. He is going to lash out and be cruel. I know that you, more than anyone, will take the brunt of his anger and his harsh words. I’m not saying he shouldn’t be held accountable for them or apologize, but just remember where they come from, all right? And forgive him, Much. He will need your love and your faithfulness to heal.”

Much closed his eyes nodded, his heart heavy with sorrow and responsibility. _I hate you, God, for bringing this upon my master._

“And Much…”

He opened his eyes again and looked at Marian.

“...when the time comes, encourage him to love again. He is a man of great passions, and he needs the one to balance the other. I am entrusting his heart into your hands. You will know who will treat it with the respect and care it deserves.

“It will be up to you, but just know that I will be with you. When you are weary, I will be there to help you, to ease your burden. To help you help Robin. You are not alone, Much; remember that.” She leaned over and kissed him. “And thank you.”

“For what?” he asked, shaking his head.

“For bringing Robin back from the Holy Land. If he had died then with my anger still between us, I would never have forgiven myself.”

Much didn’t know what to say to that. He hadn’t done it for her, he’d just done it. ‘Cause it needed doing. ‘Cause Robin was his master and his friend.

“Now, Much, you must get some rest. You have a long journey ahead. Good-bye, my friend. Sweet dreams.”

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
